The present invention relates to the field of computer access control, and more specifically, to dynamically authenticating and granting access to a computing system using cognitive computing.
In computer security, general access control includes identification, authorization, authentication, access approval, and audit. Authentication and access control are often combined into a single operation, such that access is approved based on successful authentication, or based on an anonymous access token. Authentication methods and tokens may include passwords, biometric scans, physical keys, electronic keys and devices, hidden paths, social barriers, and monitoring by humans and automated systems.